Megan Larson
Megan Larson is a one of the main protagonists in the movie "Stepsister from Planet Weird". She is Kathy's daughter and Trevor Larson's older sister. Personality She is a teenage girl who cares about popularity, as shown by how she tries to be in the popular crowd. Megan can also be manipulative at times, such as when she tried to break up Kathy and Cosmo (with Ariel's help). Trevor also mentioned that Megan lied to him often, and she does so in the movie when she told him that Cosmo was a bad alien. She tends to speak her mind, as soon by how she told Kathy everything weird that Ariel did while going for dinner, such as saying she fell in the sink. She does mention that there are things that she thinks and doesn't say, however. Relationships Ariel Cola (Saweeza) Megan and Ariel became stepsisters at the end of the movie. At first, they do not get along, as Megan believes that Ariel is trying to make Megan feel inferior. They begin to bond while trying to break their parents up, and end up being close after Megan goes to get Ariel and seeing her being held captive by Fanul. They work together to save Cosmo, and they are shown at the end of the movie to sit together at lunch. Cosmo Cola Megan becomes Cosmo's stepdaughter at the end of the wedding. At first, Megan seems to be surprised by Cosmo's behavior, and even called for her mom after Cosmo hugs her. At the end of the movie, Megan hugs Cosmo and says that they are family (although she quickly says that they "should be", probably realizing that they are late for the wedding ceremony). Kathy Megan is Kathy's daughter. Megan seems to feel as though she can speak her mind around Kathy. She still seems to care about her mom, and she agrees to give Cosmo and Ariel a try when Kathy told Megan that they are coming for dinner. Trevor Megan is Trevor's older sister. She tends to tease hjm and lie to him. She is also not above manipulating him to get what she wants, such as when she convinced Trevor to pretend to be sick to break up Kathrine and Cosmo by telling Trevor that Cosmo was a bad alien. Cutter Megan had a crush on Cutter for most of the movie, but she later falls for Fanul. There does not seem to be much tension between them, as how they worked together to defeat S'vad. Fanul For most of the movie, Megan knows of Fanul as Ariel's boyfriend. When they first met, there was tension, as Fanul held them captive. However, she later mentions that Fanul is cute when he switches sides, and it is implied that they are dating, as they danced at Kathrine and Cosmo's wedding. Trivia *She likes windsurfing *She wishes that her mom and dad would get back together, as shown by her dream at the start at the movie. This may be part of the reason why she was unsure about her mom dating someone else. *She, like Ariel, has a diary. Also, like Ariel, she likes music. Quotes *(to Emperor S'vad) "No, but she's my stepsister. And that happens to be my stepfather that you have there, so you better let them go now, O.K.?" *(To Kathy) "Ug, you're not going to call me grasshopper now, are you?" *(To Ariel) "You may think you're fooling everybody else, but you are not fooling me. I see exactly what you're doing." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female